Life Outside of Battle
by Aria Howlett
Summary: This is just a bunch of head canons.
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a series of headcanons all dedicated to one Rose Howlett who has inspired me to write both fanfiction and original pieces.

I own nothing.

1956\. everyone on the argo 2 has matching pajamas.

With the Giant War over, everything at the camp was quiet. Everyone was just relaxing, including the crew of the Argo Two. About two weeks into the summer of the following year, the crew got together for their bi weekly get together. This week was a sleep over at the Posieden Cabin.

"Everyone in their pajama's?" Percy asked. The group, Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Percy were gathered around a new addition to Percy's cabin a fifty inch plasma screen television. However, everyone was wearing identical pajamas.

"Yea we are, Seaweed Brain. Now come sit and watch the movie with us." Annabeth said. Percy shuffled over to the pile of people and flopped down in his blue pajamas. They were decorated with little pictures of The Argo Two. Annabeth had a set in grey. Piper's were pink. Leo's, obviously, were red. Jason's were gody gold. Frank's were a modest brown. Hazel's were a pastel rainbow. Nico's were black of course. Every set had a pair of flannel pants and a tank top for the girls, wife beaters for the guys.

"Why does it matter?" Jason huffed. He was obviously not happy about the wardrobe for the night.

"Because they're our pajamas." Leo answered.

"Maybe to you guys, but I don't wear them unless you guys force me to." Jason grunted.

"Jason Grace, don't you dare act like you don't love them just as much as we do. I know you wear them everyday." Piper snickered. Jason just blushed and turned to the television. He hit play and the group started in on their movie marathin of Marvel superhero movies in their matching pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

1745\. every 18th of august all camp half blood campers do a little memorial for their lost friends at the titan war and sing "If I die young".

Greek fire burned green and blue long into the night every August at Camp Half Blood. The camp held the memorial every year on August 18th to honor the fallen hero's of the Titan War. Every camper would give their offering for the day to the souls of the friends, family, and campers lost that year. The denizens of Camp Jupiter didn't quite understand.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked. Nico led him toward an open pit behind the cabins. Blue and green fire leapt up the walls of the pit and the whole of Camp Half Blood was gathered at the edges of the pit.

"It's the memorial for the fallen of The Titan War." Nico grunted. Every camper held a small ball of the fire and one by one, they added their flame to the pit.

"Why have a memorial for the dead?" Jason asked. Several heads turned sharply to Jason.

"Just listen." Nico growled. Satyrs slid out from the tree line and began playing a song.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in a river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.  
_Each line was sung by a different camper and there was not a dry eye in the gathering. Nico looked to Jason, who was silently crying, for throughout the song, pictures of the fallen campers had danced above the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

1687\. the rest of the seven made Jason dress up as thor for halloween.

"Do I really have to do this?" Jason groaned. He was currently hiding in the closet of the Zues cabin.

"Yes!" Piper chimed excitedly. She held a small camera in her hand, poised and waiting for her boyfriend to come out in his Halloween costume.

"But it's awful and embarassing." he whined.

"Come out now so we aren't late to the party." Percy grunted. He was dressed in a somewhat flamboyant mermaid costume.

"Let's go before we drag you out kicking and screaming, Grace." Frank added. His bear costume was hot and itchy and he was getting irritated.

"I don't want to!" Jason cried. Piper huffed and tried to pull the closet door open. Her greek goddess costume flowed in waves down her body.

"Get over it pretty boy!" Annabeth huffed, simply kicking the closet door open. She had dressed in a huntress uniform, her black combat boots serving her well i nthat moment.

"You look hilarious!" Hazel squealed. She wheezed and laughed for a few minutes, doubled over in her Princess Tiana costume.

"Not funny!" Jason whined pitifully.

"Totally funny, Dude." Leo told his best friend. The small latino was dressed as a mechanic, grease smeared over his face. Jason was dressed in a perfect replica of the Thor costume.

"I can't beleive you're making me do this." Jason grumbled.

"You're basically blonde Superman, just be glad that they gave you a manly costume instead of a crappy mermaid costume." Percy grumbled back.

"Let's go boys." Piper hummed. The seven half-bloods gathered themselves and left the Zues cabin for a night of fun, laughter, and trickery.


	4. Chapter 4

1874\. percy is the camps unofficial counselor. when ever someone has even the littlest problem, they go to percy. they know he'll listen.

"Percy!" Nico called, chasing after the older half-blood. It was just after dinner time and the camp had a bit of free time before the camp fire.

"Yea, Neeks?" Percy asked, turning toward the smaller boy. He looked flustered and out of breath.

"It's Will. He asked me to go to the camp fire with him tonight!" Nico explained frantically.

"And?" Percy asked, one eyebrow quirked up.

"What do I do?" He whined.

"Do you like him?" Percy asked. Nico nodded, "Then go with him." Nico gave an appreciative smile and ran back towards the pavillion where Will was still waiting for him.

"Thanks, Perce!" Nico called behind him.

"Why does he aslways go to you and Annabeth with his problems?" Will whined, "It's like he doesn't know he can tell me anything."

"You've only been dating like a month." Percy said. He was stretched out on his bed, his feet hanging off of one end.

"So what?" Will grumbled, "I just don't understand why my boyfriend goes to so many other people before he'll talk to me! He even basically asked your permission to start dating me!"

"Did you ever think it's because he's in love with you but we're the only family he has left outside of Hazel, who lives on the other side of the country with her two boyfriends?" Percy asked.

"When did you get so smart?" Will asked surprised.

"Somewhere between leading two wars and going to college." Percy answered sarcastically.

"Sometimes I forget how involved you were in those conflicts." Will said, "Anyway, thanks, Percy."

"Percy, I had a nightmare again." Annabeth had crawled into bed with him late that night.

"It'll be ok. It's all over now. We're free." Percy cooed into her ear.

"I know. It just feels so real every time I have a nightmare." Annabeth whispered.

"You can stay here tonight. I'll keep you safe." Percy promised. Annabeth quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep bundled into Percy's arms.

"Prissy!" Clarisse yelled. She had been turning over the entire camp looking for him.

"Yes, Clarisse." Percy grunted. He had just let out his defensive sword techniques class.

"Let's go." She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into the Ares cabin where it seemed all the children of Ares were lounging around.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"We need you to hide some things again." Clarisse said, "For the new girl."

"I still don't understand why you all feel the need to hide your soft side." Percy said as he took a small cardboard box from the leader of the Ares cabin.

"We can't have people think we're weak, Percy." Clarisse grunted.

"I'll hide it for you, but I don't think appearing human, remembering your family, and your childhood makes you look weak." Percy said. He sqeazed Clarisse's shoulder once and left the cabin, box in hand.

"Wait!" The newest addition to the Ares cabin called, "I'll try it, ok. No hiding unless it actually sucks." She smiled a bit and took the box back, opening the top and retreiving a long white scarf from it.


End file.
